Eyeglasses are taken off and put on by users for periods of time depending on whether vision correction is needed, as the environment and vision needs change between near and distance vision. A convenient place commonly used to put eyeglasses immediately after being taken off, carry them, and keep them readily accessible for later use is the breast pocket of a shirt or a eyeglass case kept in the breast pocket, for example. However, eyeglasses and cases they are kept in can easily fall or bounce out of pockets when the wearer bends over to look at or pick up something, for example, or simply moves abruptly. Accordingly, there is a need to help keep eyeglasses and eyeglass cases from falling out of pockets.